A Figment of Your Imagination
by Psychosomatic Addict Insane
Summary: Post 9x23. Arizona has slept with Lauren & now must face up to the consequences of what she has done. But is all what it seems? Is there another underlying issue within this tale?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had thoughts about the finale, from rational to completely irrational & I think this is more the latter. I stumbled across a theory blog on livejournal and (apologies but I forgot who posted it) it pretty much confirmed one of my possible thoughts of what is going to happen in the finale- with the whole PTSD mentioned as a mitigating factor towards the cheating and all. If the author of the livejournal miraculously stumbles across this fic - give me a shout & I'll add you to credits since you've kinda expanded my opinion on said theory & inspired some ideas for me! Don't get me wrong - I already had the idea in mind but you really helped out on a few points. I highly doubt this is what is going to happen, because it's pretty darn bold - but hey, one can dream.**

**Part of the reason I watch Grey's Anatomy is due to Calzona - I'm a die hard fan & this current storyline is baffling me. It's so out-of-character (for Arizona) & is down right upsetting! So I'm hoping there is something more to it! I have faith Calzona will be end game but I'm just not sure how long it'll take them to recuperate after this...**

**As you'll probably tell the majority of this story is very A/U and I may have twisted a few things just so it blends in.**

**Purely rated T for language & certain themes, nothing too extreme.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy nor its characters - all rights belong to ABC Studios & Shonda Rhimes.**

A shiver up her spine drew Arizona from her peaceful slumber, her automatic reaction was to cling to the sheets in a desperate plea to keep her very naked form warm. Not feeling satisfied enough, she decided to cuddle into the body that lay beside her - the body that she had just spent the last hour exploring, pleasing, taunting - to gather some warmth, she haphazardly threw her arm in the direction of where the body was next to her.

Or where the body was supposed to be.

Opening one eye inquisitively, a sigh escaped her lips as her suspicions were confirmed - she was alone in the small on-call room. Sitting up & allowing the sheet to fall from her small frame, she eyed the on-call room warily. Arizona's mind was still fuzzy from the events that occurred, but one thing she couldn't forget was the sex.

The mind blowing, earth shattering fucking sex.

A dimpled smile pressed across her face - one she was sure had not been seen since before the accident. The woman she had just spent the past hour with brought out this new side to her. Dr Lauren Boswell was perky, adventurous, beautiful, and flirtatious.

She was Dr Arizona Robbins before the accident. The accident which claimed her leg, claimed her child's father, claimed her _identity_. Ever since that fateful flight, she had never been the same - she'd come to embrace that recently, maybe this was destined to happen? Maybe she was forced to alter her personality completely in a cruel twist of fate. But Lauren - she brought back all those feelings that Arizona was herself again - she was whole. Around this woman she'd known all of two days Arizona had left the facade she had built up around everyone crumble down - it was easy to pretend to be her old perky self nowadays, Arizona had become quite the master of disguise per sé - but Dr Boswell saw straight through it and called the pediatric surgeon on it. The control she thought she had built up in the aftermath of her recovery had collapsed, the craniofacial surgeon's haunting words still ringing in her ear.

_You are allowed to lose a little bit of control._

And so she did, she stopped controlling how she was perceived - how she felt to everyone else and succumbed to the advances of the younger surgeon. She shut out the world outside and let all her pent up frustrations over the past few months release. She may have been a bit rough on Lauren, but was sure the other doctor would understand- speaking of, where the Hell was Lauren?

Shouting from outside the on-call room snapped Arizona from her thoughts and she quickly gathered her discarded clothing. When she & Lauren entered the on-call room the corridor, including the nurses' station seemed so empty - where the fuck did everyone come from? Choosing to put on her prosthesis last, Arizona took a moment to stare at once was her leg, a symbolic reminder of what she used to be. She was so carefree, now she was controlling and pessimistic. How the Hell did this Lauren Boswell figure out all this in the space of two days? The realization only struck Arizona a short while ago - it was like the new surgeon was a mind-reader, knew her every move.

Snapping out of her thoughts, her gaze drifted to what fingers were absentmindedly playing with whilst she sat in a daze.

Her wedding ring.

Her wedding ring to her fucking _wife_.

Arizona quickly attached her prosthetic limb and stepped out the on-call room, avoiding eye-contact with any passer-by. Oh God, what had she done? She was married and had just committed adultery on her wife, the love of her life – Callie Torres. But what was worse – the fact she was married & in love and slept with someone else...or the fact that she _liked _sex with the seemingly perfect stranger? Daunting questions plagued Arizona's mind as she limped her way through a suddenly crowded corridor – she was certain questions were being thrown her way regarding patients but she'd completely fazed out – no one was speaking to her bar her very own thoughts.

_Do I feel remorse?_

_Why am I so attached to Lauren?_

_I love Callie, how could I have cheated on her?_

_Did I just make a mistake, or realize one I've been making all along?_

Needing to stop these questions that plagued her, Arizona took off her wedding ring and carefully placed it in her lab coat pocket – she didn't have the audacity to wear such a symbol of love after what she'd just done.

There was no doubt in Arizona's mind that she loved her wife, Calliope was the best thing to happen to her & was supportive throughout her recovery...but, yes – there was that nagging _but_. However supportive her wife was Arizona felt at times that maybe her recovery was a little rushed – everyone else involved the accident who hadn't succumbed to their injuries had either seeked help or grieved appropriately. Arizona did neither. It didn't help that over the past few years the pediatric surgeon had taken a back-seat in the relationship, Callie tending to be the demanding, impeding presence within their marriage – she kept telling herself she was fine with this but...was she? Was the accident providing her with a moment of clarity to truly reflect on how she felt with her life at this present stage in time?

After the accident she firstly began resenting everything – the fact she was powerless to make her own decisions which led to her wife making the decision to cut off her limb – looking back now, not so much of an issue...since it saved her life. But she had also resented life itself – this sick joke it was playing on her. She was a good man in the storm, but after the accident she became the one who caused the storms. Could she honestly say that at this moment in life she was truly _happy_? The old Arizona Robbins was gone – what was the path for this new one? This dark & deceitful, adulterous whore who plays happy families even though deep down it does not fulfil her? Was any part of the old Arizona still left within her or had the accident completely erased everything?

The lights flickering on-and-off did nothing to deter Arizona from her course – she was determined to get as far away from where she knew her wife would most likely be. She couldn't face her – the guilt weighing down on her shoulders was too much to bare; fellow doctors or nurses passing her gave quick glances of concern as tears began to fall from her eyes – but they were all too focused on their own drama, what with the impending storm consuming the hospital.

Managing to haul herself up a flight of stairs, the evident throbbing in her leg doing nothing to deter her, Arizona found herself in the NICU ward and – after successfully avoiding panicked parents and a flurry of pediatric nurses, accompanied by frightened interns/residents – found herself in Baby Tyler's room. Hers & Lauren's facial reconstruction case. Needing the distraction from everything, she fumbled for the chart and flicked through – the constant flickering of the lights being quite a tough obstacle to overcome whilst reading – and found something _odd_.

Her writing, her signature on the very chart. Strange – Lauren was the one who filled out the chart & signed off on it; Arizona was with her when it happened, too. Eyes widened in confusion, she flicked through every page only to discover the same outcome. What the fuck was going on? She sighed, setting the chart back down on its holder and put the confusion down to lack of sleep.

"Um...Dr Robbins?"

Snapped from her thoughts, Arizona half-heartedly looked over her shoulder at one of the resident pediatric nurses and flashed her deceptively-dimpled _fake _smile.

"What's up Talia?"

"Well um...we've been looking for you everywhere— as you can see things are pretty hectic up here and your wife from what I've heard is getting anxious to your whereabouts and we've tried paging you but we had no res—"

"Damnit! I think I left my pager in the on-call—on another floor. I was called elsewhere during the midst of all...this and forgot it – my mistake," it was sickening how accustomed she'd become to lying. Deciding to try steer the conversation another way after noticing Nurse Talia's questioning look, Arizona prodded on with another question, "So uh, have you seen Dr Boswell around? She and I were working on this case together and I'd like a detailed prognosis on what Baby Tyler's recovery is going to look like."

Nurse Talia paused momentarily, a genuine confused look plastered on her face as her eyebrows shot up quizzically. If Arizona didn't know any better, she'd say the young pediatric nurse hadn't a clue what she was talking about – or who.

"Huh? Dr Robbins I don't know wh—" before Nurse Talia could continue, she was called away by an anxious parent. She sent Arizona a look of apology before setting off to see what the issue was.

Strange, Arizona mused – the nurse looked practically miffed at her question. Dr Boswell had came up to this ward with her many times to check on Baby Tyler, they'd even passed Nurse Talia a good few times and waved – no formal introduction was presented but she had said her name aloud several times around all the nurses that she thought they'd eventually click on.

Trying to allow herself a quick escape without being noticed by anyone, Arizona headed out the NICU ward and for the nearest stairwell. Nausea slowly creeping up on her, forcing her to come to a halt and take a minute to breathe.

The guilt had fully come down on her and the reality of what she had done was sickening. Even if her personality was altered from who she once was – she always thought she was never a cheater. Sure, in her hay-days before she came across Callie she'd "play the field" so to speak – but only when single, whenever she was "tied down" or in a relationship she'd never play away.

Was this a sign? Was it time to call it quits with Callie or was this a sign that she had to work harder to fight for her family? Her wife and her daughter...oh fuck - her daughter. This revelation would absolutely crush her and that alone made Arizona want to turn back time and reverse everything – the harm this would cause on her family was too overwhelming. Head spinning, she collapsed down onto a step – elbows propped up on her knees, head in hands. She was truly the picture of a broken woman.

She had never really thought of the repercussions her actions would cause, she was too last in the moment. Lost in the _passion _of it all. Was she that much of a heartless woman now that she failed to care about her family? As soon as she had locked that on-call room door she knew she had made the conscious decision to turn her back on her family – did she want to do that?

The answer came fairly quickly: no. All the previous questions were pushed aside with that one answer – she didn't want to do that, she couldn't lose her family over this...what the Hell made her jump into bed with another woman?

Arizona failed to hear the background noise of a door opening & closing beneath her muffled sobs, more so she failed to notice there was another presence with her.

"Arizona? Oh my God, I was so wor—are you alright? Hey, what's wrong?"

Callie. Her wife was here. Seeing her in this state, Arizona mentally berated herself for allowing that. She didn't deserve the sympathy coming from her wife – she deserved anger, probably even a slap.

"Please talk to me, are you hurt? What happened?"

Callie came down and sat next to Arizona, cradling her broken wife in her arms. The muffled sobs turned uncontrollable as she buried her head into her wife's shoulder. Callie's hand pressed against the back of Arizona's head, gently smoothing down her blonde hair reassuringly.

"I-I-I'm so sorry...I don't..."

"Don't apologize. God you had me so worried, I was looking everywhere for you, I—" Arizona forcefully raised her head out of Callie's grasp, effectively cutting her wife off and sat up straight, staring into her lovers eyes.

It was now or never.

This was the moment she was about to crush her wife.

This was the moment she was about to destroy her family.

"I slept with Lauren Boswell."

The glint of a tear in Callie's eyes was one of the most heartbreaking things Arizona had ever seen – she was sure. But there was something else on her wife's facial expression...was that, confusion? Everyone seemed to be mirroring the same expression today. Callie merely tipped her head to the side, eyes never leaving Arizona's and with a tone that came just above a whisper muttered something that made Arizona's pulse race.

"Who's Lauren Boswell?"

**_figment of the imagination – something created by the mind_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The time is finally upon us, I for one am worried about the episode tonight. I just hope Calzona is end-game regardless (even if it takes a while to get there).**

"Who's Lauren Boswell?"

Arizona pursed her lips, a flabbergasted look crossing her features. Was Callie seriously screwing with her right now? She'd just told her she'd cheated on her with a doctor who Callie herself deemed amazing – had she forgotten who that was already? Was she that naive?

Callie kept glaring at Arizona, fists clenched as if ready to pounce. Her teeth were sinking so hard into her bottom lip that Arizona though it would pop at any second. Slowly, she gulped and rubbed the back of her neck – dreading the thought of refreshing her wife's memory of the doctor who she'd just screwed.

"T-the cranial-facial specialist...y-you know? You met her in the X-Ray room with me...you said she was a-a-amazing..."

Callie's features remained the same, "What the Hell are you talking about? When I went to the X-Ray room it was just _you _there Arizona – there was no other doctor! Who is this Lauren?!"

"No...Don't you remember? We were t-talking about Baby Tyler's procedure – she offered to fix the cleft palate herself and leave me with the good parts...you were right there Calliope when she said it..."

Callie stood up, unable to remain in the same spot as her deceitful – and crazy – wife. What was she talking about? When Callie went into the room that day, Arizona was the only one present. She'd talked Callie through her procedure and method – Callie had praised her and said she loved her. Who was this "Lauren Boswell" her wife was mentioning?

"Arizona...you're not listening to me. You were the only one there in the _fucking _room! Now do you want to explain to me what you're talking about? You _cheated _on me?!"

"I...I swear, i-i-it meant nothing..."

"Who is this woman? Where is she?!"

Arizona's frustration boiled over – was her wife taking the piss out of her? She knew damn well who Lauren was and her playing dumb just served to annoy the older surgeon even more. With a grunt she lifted herself up – rubbing her aching leg in the process – and stood face-to-face with her wife.

"I cheated, I get that – I fucked up big time. But don't you stand there and play dumb with me Calliope! You know damn well who I'm talking about! I picked up her cup, remember? The coffee mug with her name on it – you saw it! You asked me about it!"

The anger dissipated from Callie – instead replaced by utter confusion, "Arizona...the name on that cup of coffee was _your _name. All I did was point out how cute it was."

"No, no, no...s-stop lying. You know it! You know who she is Callie – stop making me say it over-and-over!"

Arizona's yelling caught Callie off-guard and for a moment...she genuinely felt for her wife. She was so lost and truly believed into her story – still, the question bugged Callie. Who in the Hell was Lauren Boswell?

"Answer my damn question Arizona!" If it wasn't for the raging storm outside, she was sure people outside of the stairwell would hear their showdown, "Who the Hell is Lauren Boswell? Are you fucking with me – d-d-do you think this is funny? Is this your idea of a joke?!" Callie's lip was trembling, tensions boiling over – she was so close to losing it, the tears were practically lining up & ready to create a waterfall.

"You know who she is! Stop making me out to be crazy!" Arizona's tears had already fallen and, unable to cope with the stress of her deception & her wife's clear obnoxiousness, Arizona stormed off down the stairs whilst yelling, "I'm going to personally _find _her and point her out to you!"

Callie's mouth fell open, watching her departing lover. A moment of trepidation passed her and – after considering it – decided to follow Arizona. She hoped she would point out this stranger so she could personally kick her ass.

"Wait right there Robbins – don't think I'm letting you near some _homewrecker_ all by yourself!

* * *

Arizona Robbins stormed through the corridor like a woman on fire – Callie right on her trail. After several unsuccessful attempts to find Lauren and yet again – more people denying her mere existence – Arizona decided to go straight to the source to the man who brought her here in the first place. Pushing open the door to the main lobby, there stood Jackson Avery by the nurses' station – filling out a chart.

"Dr Robbins, nice job on the surgery today. We make a pretty kick-ass team don't we?"

"Yes, infact I was just about to tell Dr Boswell the same thing – have you seen her around?" Callie had caught up to Arizona and frowned at the mention of this mystery woman's name, awaiting Jackson's imminent reply to find out just who this _whore _was.

"I beg your pardon? Who's Dr Boswell?"

Arizona wanted to rip her hair out – was everyone just having a forgetful day or were they screwing with her?

"The specialist you called in on Baby Tyler's case – don't you remember? Silly."

Jackson laughed awkwardly and passed the chart he'd finished completing to a nurse, muttering his thanks before turning his attention to Arizona and a very distressed looking Dr Torres.

"I didn't call in a specialist for that case Dr Robbins...you were the one who came up with Baby Tyler's treatment plan and everyone was so impressed and on-board with it – you laid out a prognosis of the surgery with the recovery plan included, you had experience with it so we went ahead. I could obviously do the cleft palate repair in my sleep so I assisted whilst you did the main reconstruction. We didn't need a specialist – we had _you_."

Callie folded over her arms, mimicking Jackson's pose and Arizona felt both sets of eyes on her. She looked utterly hopeless in this moment in time – but the stress that was about to unleash itself also mirrored in her appearance.

"Are you all trying to _screw _with me?!" Her yelling caught the duo off-guard & startled some near-by doctors and nurses, even the odd patient walking through the main lobby were shocked by her outburst – some choosing to linger for just a moment longer to see what this crazed blonde doctor was shouting over.

"You know damn well who she is! She's the woman who you called in to assist on a very complex surgery, she's the woman whose coffee I accidentally took, she's the woman who was so bright and perky and fun and she's the woman who not two hours ago I took to an on-call room and _fucked_!"

_That _stunned everyone in the entire lobby. All that was heard was the storm brewing outside as Arizona's revelation was unraveled. But she didn't care – everyone was being so patronizing and oblivious. How did they not know who Lauren was? Why were they lying to her?

Callie looked ready to cry and Jackson – for once – was utterly lost for words. Did Arizona just admit to cheating on her wife...with someone she made up? It was all so surreal to him.

Owen, who had heard the entire thing from the other side of the lobby – sat his patient down and made his way over to the frazzled trio, "_This _is not the appropriate placed for _that _conversation...take a look around you people. There are patients everywhere – our priority is to help them right now!" His tone was low but firm – normally someone questioning three board members like that wouldn't last long but it was different with Owen, he just had that...effect that stunned them all. Alas, he was right.

Jackson, seeing how distraught the pair were decided to make the first to make the move, "Why'd don't we...take this to my office? You're clearly in no fit state to go back to your patients right now," the latter was aimed more at Arizona than Callie.

The Latina nodded without a word and went to follow Jackson but stopped, noticing Arizona wasn't on their trail, "Well? Are you coming or what?"

"Do I look like I'm coming Callie? Do I?! I'm going to find Lauren and g-get this all explained. You're both being so...so...stupid!"

Arizona stormed off in search for the "missing" doctor, Callie was just about to follow suit when she felt a hold on her arm. She turned to find Jackson clinging onto her, preventing her movement, "What's going on here Dr Torres? What was all that about?"

Unable to hold it in any longer, a single tear slipped out of Callie's eye as she quickly moved to rub it away, "S-she slept with s-someone else Dr Av—Jackson...that _Dr Boswell _you supposedly hired."

Jackson sighed, "Callie, I swear to you I've not hired a doctor on this case. It was only me and Dr Robbins. I'm not even sure who Dr Boswell is – I've never heard of her."

Owen chimed in, "I've not approved any transfers either – there's no Dr Boswell."

"So what the _fuck _is she talking about?"

* * *

Arizona returned to the on-call room used for her infidelity, desperate for clues leading to Lauren's whereabouts. Everyone was being crazy, she knew Lauren was here – they were acting like she wasn't _real_.

They weren't being rational, everyone was being stupid. Why were they teasing her? She'd just confessed to her wife of her adultery with a fellow doctor and the only thing she could reply back with was _who_? She knew damn well who Lauren was! Lauren was gorgeous, perky, optimistic, a joy to be around and a kick-ass surgeon, she was...she was Arizona.

Arizona began sliding down the wall her back was leaned against, eyes widened & bloodshot, and the lack of sleep taking its toll on her. Realization dawned upon her, reflecting back to conversations with her peers about the ever mysterious Lauren Boswell.

"_Arizona...the name on that cup of coffee was your name. All I did was point out how cute it was._"

"_I_ _beg your pardon? Who's Dr Boswell?_"

"_We didn't need a specialist – we had you._"

The questions all added up and pointed in one direction – Arizona. Had she made everything up? Had it all been a fabrication? Did she not sleep with this woman – but merely imagined it? It seemed so real...and she seemed so happy...did she coax this whole thing up as a coping mechanism? A way of dealing with how shit she was feeling? These past few months were Hell for her and when this woman showed up a few days ago, everything changed – everything was fun and colorful again.

Had it all been a dream?

"Have I gone crazy?" Arizona mumbled to herself, bringing her knees up to her chest and holding on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the delay, that finale really took the wind out of my sails...demotivating much? This one sort-of rambles on a bit but I've got a lay-out for the next ones sorted & the tide will change, I promise. So just accept the repetitiveness for now!**

**Also to the guest reviewer who mentioned the tumblr/livejournal thing - ask the author to read what I said in chapter 1 pls. I doubt they're the only ones who had such an idea out of the millions who watch Grey's Anatomy, but oh well - I think I literally used one line from that theory that was posted - and I was even willing to write their name down as credit for _one _line, but hey - I'm a kind person. I did explain it but if they've failed to see that then they can go fudge themselves.**

Arizona was rocking in the same spot in the on-call room for when seemed like hours – heck, it might have been hours. Aside from the storm and the flurry of footsteps heard from outside the on-call room, all Arizona could hear was herself – apparently talking to yourself (according to a documentary she'd stumbled across) wasn't deemed as crazy as everything thought, infact it could be used as a coping mechanism.

Was that what had happened with Lauren? Had she merely been a figment created to help Arizona cope with this stressful part of her life? She felt so real, her words, her touch...it seemed far-fetched for it all to be a fabrication.

Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to even hear the door to the on-call room open & subsequently close. Two—no, three people were now in her lonely presence.

"What the fuck happened to her?!" Alex Karev was the first to speak – Arizona putting two-and-two together figured Callie or Avery must have filled her protégé in on what occurred today. Arizona didn't care – she didn't even acknowledge the three doctors who were in the room with her. She just kept rocking, eyes fixed on the bed that stood infront of her.

Avery stepped infront of Karev, who looked about ready to murder an infant, preventing him from approaching the lost Peds surgeon on the floor. Who could blame him? His mentor and – damnit – his friend was in clear pain and confusion. He wanted to be there for her. Callie on the other hand just stared, hands by her side – unsure of what to make of it all. Her wife..._imagined _having sex with someone else? She was beyond perplexed.

Avery spoke quietly, "Karev, I know you're upset and you want to help but...we're a bit out of our depth here. Maybes we should call Dr. Wyatt and get her down here?"

The mention of the hospitals resident psych brought Callie out of her thoughts and for the first time she looked at the two men, "No! You're n-n-not condemning _my wife _to psych! I won't let you—"

"Let them take me."

The three doctors turned to look at Arizona, who finally spoke but still failed to look at the trio.

"I—she felt so... I don't... my leg..." The tears began to form, Arizona quickly burying her head between her arms in a bid to hide her vulnerability. Callie immediately came to her side, sliding down the wall next to her and enveloping her wife in a hug.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I've...I've g-got you Arizona."

Avery turned back to Karev, "I'm gonna get Dr. Wyatt down here pronto. She's gonna be fine Dr Kar—Alex, Callie's got her now. I hear the NICU is having problems so you best check that out."

Alex remained motionless, it took some prodding by Jackson to finally snap him out of his daze & he nodded, keeping his gaze on Arizona as he was exiting the room, "It's gonna be okay Robbins, don't worry about a thing."

Avery nodded to Karev, turning back to the couple – "I'm gonna go give Wyatt a call to get down here – she's tending to some of our staff who were a bit shaken up by the storm but I'm sure she'll cut it short to get down here and see Arizona. I'll be right back."

The duo didn't even notice Jackson had left, Arizona was still sobbing and Callie wasn't far behind.

"Wh-what's happening to me Callie?"

Callie placed a tender hand to Arizona's chin and lifted her head up – the two now sharing eye contact and merely inches away from each others face.

"I really don't know Arizona...I just, how long has this been happening?"

"Around two-three days ago...it started with the coffee cup thing..."

Arizona's tears began streaming again and Callie leaned forward, pressing her lips to her distraught wives head. Callie couldn't understand it – Arizona was finally making progress, _they _were finally making progress. Was that not the case? Was Arizona just feigning her recent happiness? They were supposed to be past this – they were _intimate _again for crying out loud! Arizona finally felt comfortable enough to let her wife fully in but now...this. She didn't even know what _this _was – her wives psychological breakdown? All these questions were eating away at her but right now they had to wait – she had to be here for Arizona despite the recent...revelations.

"It feels like the plane."

Callie's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm back there...here...the storm...it's bringing it all back and I..." Arizona carelessly released the hold she had on her legs and let them flop to the floor – the prosthetic making a sickening _thud _sound as it connected with concrete, "Look at how shattered my leg is...Lexie's just over there – beneath the engine..." Callie followed Arizona's gaze which was locked on the bare spacious floor beneath the bunk bed. Was Arizona reliving it all again?

"Arizona – _snap _out of it! You're here with me, okay? It's Callie – your wife. You're not back at that God forsaken place. You're safe now."

Just as Arizona was about to respond, Dr Wyatt – with Avery in tow – entered the on-call room.

"Dr Robbins? It's Dr Wyatt here, I'm just gonna take you up to my _office _okay? We can continue this conversation up there," The woman was staying at arms length – and – Callie gathered in fear Arizona would lash out at her in pure reluctance, which at this point really wouldn't surprise the Latina. So she held on tighter to her wife, gently swaying her and whispering comforting words in her ear.

Arizona nodded along with Wyatt and with assistance from her wife, stood up – not even bothering to straighten herself out. Hair was askew, mascara was smudged around her eyes & her uniform was mangled. But none of that mattered – she was done keeping up appearances for everyone else. Who cared if she looked like crap? Callie reached out to try and make Arizona presentable, but the petite woman merely batted her hand away and shook her head – a twisted smile present on her face.

"I'm the new hospital psycho – do you really think I _fucking _care about my appearance right now?!"

The outburst stunned the three to silence, however Wyatt was quick to diffuse the situation – "No one thinks that at all Arizona, now come on...come on, let's get you up to my floor."

Arizona was eventually led out the room by Wyatt & Avery. Callie decided to track-back a bit to gain some...clarity on the situation. Her wife had officially lost the plot it was fair to say – she imagined another woman, slept with said woman and her deliriums were continuing. Trying to put two-and-two together, it all drew back to the same thing – the plane crash. Arizona had mentioned it still frightened her.

Had she ever really talked about it since then? Nope.

Had the others who boarded the plane with her sought out professional help afterwards? Yep.

Had Arizona bottled it all up and let it erupt? Yep.

She knew her wife had suffered a mild form of PTSD from the crash – but was it possible it could be this bad? Was Callie a bad wife for failing to notice this sooner and for merely trying to push Arizona back to the way she was? Back to being her normal, perky, attentive wife? Had her eagerness pushed her wife over the edge and caused her to have a psychosomatic breakdown? Watching Arizona being taken to the psych ward, Callie couldn't help but wonder something more than anything else.

Was it all her fault?


End file.
